


Я сломаю тебя

by loverussia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Watersports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: Татьяна Соколова - девочка-подросток, которую допрашивают Василий Барасев и его партнер Сергей. Допрос ведет к жестоким пыткам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will break you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712159) by [loverussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia). 



"Как вас зовут?"

Ничего.

«Я сказал, как тебя зовут?»

Ничего.

«Федоров, готов Токарев».

Сергей Федоров держал Токарева в ее голове. "Как вас зовут?" Василий Барасев спросил пятый раз подряд.

«Татьяна Соколова.» - сказала Татьяна.

Затем Федоров прикрепил свои запястья к цепям на стене. "Оставайся на месте!" - крикнул Василий.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: Изнасилование в этой главе (и, возможно, следующая глава, не уверен). Не ваша чашка чая, не читайте!

Василий вошел в комнату, где держала Татьяну. Он расстегнул цепи на запястьях. Она рухнула на пол. «Стань на колени перед Сергеем», - приказал он.

Татьяна не двигалась. Она быстро научилась не ослушаться Василия, когда он схватил ее за волосы и заставил ее до Федорова.

Сергей приказал Татьяне открыть рот. «Нет!» она сказала. Сергей попытался еще раз. "Нет пожалуйста!" - всхлипнула она. Василий держал в голове пистолет Макарова. Она быстро открыла рот.

Федоров начал расстегивать его муху, раскрывая его полностью твердый член. Татьяна сразу поняла, что Сергей собирается ее изнасиловать.


	3. Chapter 3

Татьяна могла видеть полностью эрегированный член Федорова, и она знала, то почему Василий попросил ее встать на колени: она собиралась насилуют Федоровым.

Сергей толкнул его член в рот Татьяны. «Соси его, сука», - сказал он. Татьяна начала сосать член. Она все еще чувствовала Макарова на голове.

Татьяна сосала и сосала, и Федоров пришел с воем волка.

Пистолет был выпущен из ее головы, и Василий привязал Татьяну к себе.

Василий спросил: «Дорогой Сергей, тебе нужно мочиться?». Сергей держал промежность и делал маленький танец. «Почему да, Василий, - сказал он, - разве можно извинить?».

«Не совсем, Сергей, - ответил Василий. «Хотя вы здесь, однако, вы всегда можете пойти по Татьяне».

Это было всем, что Федорову нужно было услышать от него. Он нацелился на грудь Татьяны. Внезапно она почувствовала, как поток холодной, желтой жидкости ударил ее грудями и ногами.

Сергей мочится на нее.


End file.
